I Will Believe
by LaElBa
Summary: Harry, the stong willed one. Hermione, the tender, carring one. Draco, the one who yearns to be free. Meghan, the one who's been there before... when these four fall into Narnia, what will happen? based off of a story by whydoyouneedtoknow


DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm not JK Rowling, and neither are you!

The idea for this came from the story, "The Lion, the Snake, and the Safe Room" by whydoyouneedtoknow, which is a crossover between Harry Potter, Narnia, and her own world, Dangerverse. The song is "I Will Believe" by Nichole Nordeman

* * *

Four very different people tumbled out onto the snow. None of them knew what they would be facing. 

_We were meant to open doors  
And we were meant to face the danger  
Never knowing what's in store  
And never having met a stranger  
_

Two had been there before. Two were brand new. Two were best friends. Three were bitter enemies. Two were together in grief, but did not know it. Two were male. Two were female.

_One of us is big and brave,  
And one of us is tenderhearted,  
One of us is tempting fate,  
And the last but not least of us  
Has faith enough for each of us_

They had to stay together to make it through. To survive what tests fate put in place for them, the four must become one. Three were well on their way. The other one...he would need some persuasion...

_And I know  
That I could never go it alone  
'Cause I believe  
I'd be lost without You here beside me  
_

"Come on, Meghan!" Hermione yelled, already tumbling down the hill. "It's fun!!" Draco scoffed at the word. How could one possibly have fun while rolling down a snow-covered hill?

_It's like daylight  
At midnight  
It's my favorite dream __where nothing's really as it seems_

Then again...no one here would judge him by the Malfoy name...and it did look sort of—

"NO. Just stop that, Draco."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Hearing things again, Scarhead?" Draco jeered. But Potter did not respond. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to watch the girls.

_Don't wake me  
Just take me  
Take me by the hand and,_

_I will believe  
_  
Harry tossed in his sleep. The Order. The battle at the Ministry. Sirius. The Triwizard Tournament. Cedric. Professor Lupin. Mum. Dad. So many people hurt because of him...But people loved him anyway! Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, Neville, Luna.

Professor Dumbledore. Well, there was the common point! The Headmaster had kept Sirius locked up. Dumbledore hadn't told Harry anything last year and because of that Sirius was—no. Not yet. He couldn't think of that yet...

_We have always been protected,  
Little ones should run and hide  
But we expect the unexpected,  
When love arrives and calls us all inside_

_So this is Narnia, _Hermione thought. It was different than she imagined. For some reason, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something from one of the first stories...something about being betrayed...

_And I know  
That even when the wind blows  
I'll be fine  
'Cause You and I will get by 'til Springtime  
_  
Meghan sighed in contentment as she slipped into her bed. This was the way it should be. Here in Narnia, with people she could trust...well, not quite. She still wasn't sure about Draco Malfoy. He was never nice to her. Ever. But maybe just being here, in this land, could help him soften a bit. Besides, one of the Queens reminded her of someone. Someone from home. If only she could remember who...

_It's like daylight  
At midnight  
It's my favorite dream when nothing's really as it seems  
__Don't wake me  
Just take me  
Take me by the hand and,_

_I will believe_

Something was wrong. He could feel it. Draco was not supposed to be feeling this way about the others. They were expendable. He alone would be king. He alone was marked by the White Wizard.

_Don't close your eyes, I'm right beside you  
Don't be afraid, I'm never far_

Draco wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling. It was a strange mixture of friendship and hatred. He felt pulled in two directions. One toward the other Hogwarts students, and the other...his duty to the White Wizard. This world's Dark Lord.

_You and I were always meant to  
Wake the dreamers from the dark_

_Come out, Come out wherever you are_

Harry looked at the two girls. He knew what he had to do. Draco needed to feel that there was another road. He swore to himself that once they got back to Hogwarts things would be different.

_It's like daylight  
At midnight  
It's my favorite dream when nothing's really as it seems_

They knelt in front of the throne. Those gathered in the hall hushed. This was it.

_Don't wake me  
Just take me  
Take me by the hand and,_

_I will believe_

"Never again," Draco swore to himself. "Never again."

_Come out, come out wherever you are..._

The wardrobe door opened from the inside...

* * *

Reviewes are much liked! I haven't written to much yet, but I swear I'm getting there!! 

-Starry


End file.
